Mothers
by Liz-Tempest
Summary: Miranda's mother comes to visit and her interest are in Andrea... but so are Miranda's. Miranda/Andy


**Yes I am still working on my other stories i promise i know its been a while but i do not have very much time to write I'm sorry to say. And i have other stories in progress as well most are Miranda and Andy but I've also become a fan of Brenda and sharon from the closer so i will be writing about them as well. Please read and Review thank you :)**

**Chapter 1**

Walking into Elisa-Clark at full steam ahead Andy stepped into the elevator, she couldn't place the mood of the building. It was as if a storm and the sun were battling for dominance, she had no idea what awaited her on the 14th floor. Bags in hand she strolled off the elevator and down the hall of Runway, this was defiantly the source of the tension and as she got closer to her desk and Miranda's office it was clear it was coming from her office. How wonderful, her day just got heavenly, she thought sarcastically.

"What's going on?" She asked Emily, her partner in hell, and best friend. Emily smirked, this was going to be fun.

"How about you find out for yourself, she's dying for her Starbucks." Emily turned her attention to the ringing phone and answered it just as a faint "Andrea" was heard from the lion's den.

Andrea grabbed the coffee and the bags and walked into Miranda's office, her eyes were glued to Miranda so she didn't notice the woman sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. Miranda lifted her eyes as Andrea walked into the room, holding her breath she took in the girl chosen attire. Skin tight black pants hugging her curves, paired with a blue dress shirt with the top four buttons undone showing a blue bra, wonderful cleavage and a black blazer complete with blue Prada pumps, the girl was Miranda's definition of sexy.

Andrea put the coffee on the desk and placed the bags in the chairs in front of the desk and was about to leave when a voice came from her right.

"So this is the always amazing Andrea?" For a split second she thought it was Miranda but when she looked in the direction of the voice she saw the woman sitting on the couch. Silver hair and piercing blue eyes was what she saw and she spun on her heel to face her boss then wiping her head to the woman who had addressed her. There was defiantly a relation between the two beautiful women and Andy had a guess as to what it was.

Miranda for her apart had been praying the woman would keep her mouth shut! But apparently the gods weren't on her side today. Piercing her lips she turned a glare on the woman in question only to receive a glare in return. She looked at Andrea who looked like she had just solved the puzzle of the century, waiting for the girl to respond because she knew she would, lately Andrea had become very confident, well dressed and had a Lexus! Miranda had still not figured out what was going on with her love, wait! No! Oh what the hell I do love her, Miranda sighed.

"Um yes I'm Andrea Sachs, as far as amazing… that I have to disagree with." Andy straighten her blazer, he eyes shifting from Miranda to the older looking Miranda.

"Well from what I've heard some people believe you to be very amazing not to mention beautiful… which I have to agree with." The older woman said as she got up from the couch and walked towards Andrea. Andy walked to meet her half way, the two women shook hands. "Randa Priestly. Please call me Randa." The woman introduced herself.

"Well Randa… whoever you are getting your information from seems like a person I would like to meet." Andy said with a smile. Randa was about to respond when Miranda jumped out of her chair and rounded the desk.

"Andrea this is my mother. Mother please let my assistant do her job." Miranda said and as she looked down she saw her mother still had a grip on Andrea's hand! If she wasn't my mother she would be slammed into the nearest wall, Miranda thought to herself as she felt her blood boil. Her mother was doing this on purpose.

"Oh please Miranda…Andrea and I are simply getting to know each other." She didn't pronounce Andy's name the same as Miranda did and that was a good thing, having two Priestly women saying your name in a seductive way would make anyone faint.

"That's what bothers me."Miranda mumbled to herself.

"Well it was an honor to meet you Randa, but I believe my boss is right I have work to do…" Andy leaned in a bit seeing as how she was still holding her hand she felt she could be a bit friendly towards her "and I think we both know how demanding my boss is."

Randa giggled at the comment whereas Miranda was ready to push them both into opposite walls to keep them far away from each other.

"I assure you the honor is all mine Andrea." Randa leaned in a bit more and pecked the girls cheek.

"OK! Andrea get me Patrick!" That was the loudest Andy had ever heard Miranda talk, so she jumped, squeaked and high stepped it out the door.

Both women in the office watched her ass as she darted from the room. Randa turned to her daughter with a smirk on her face.

"Now was that necessary, Miranda?"

"Yes! You were seconds away from attacking her!" Miranda snapped.

"Now Miranda you know I would never touch what is yours… oh wait she's not. Andr-" Randa started to call out for the young woman when Miranda's hand covered her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Miranda used her deadly tone that she reserved for making grown men cry. Randa removed her daughters hand so she could talk.

"I will when you put a ring on her finger."

"You are ridiculous! She has no feelings for me what so ever, Mother." Miranda responded sadly.

"I have to say I disagree, darling. The eye contact when she walked in wasn't one sided." Randa informed her daughter as she took her seat back on the couch.

"Mother I have said this time and time again you are crazy." Miranda said sitting back in her chair. Just then Andrea came walking into the office and Randa smirked.

"Why do you insist on calling me mother? What about mom or I remember a time when you called me mommy?" Andrea stopped mid-step and turned. From the back it looked like she was shaking as if cold or crying but the Priestly women heard a squeak and Andrea threw her head back unable to hide her laughter any longer. Miranda saying the words 'mommy' brought tears to her eyes.

"Something funny Andrea?" Miranda asked, ice lacing her voice but a smile playing on her lips. Andrea fought to control her laughter but was failing horribly, even Miranda's tone couldn't snap her out of it. "And for the record mother I will not call you… mommy." Andrea lost it at the last word, as Miranda thought she might. Laughter could be heard through the offices coming from Miranda's office which had everyone scratching their heads.

Andrea put both hands on the back of a chair in front of Miranda's desk to steady herself. Randa walked over and placed a hand on Andrea's lower back causing Miranda to nearly break the pen she was holding. "What a beautiful laugh." Randa shot a look at Miranda only to be met with a glare. Andrea composed herself, wiping her eyes and straightening her blouse all the while Randa's hand remaining on her back.

"Was there something you wanted Andrea?" Miranda was losing control, which was unacceptable.

"Patrick is on a flight to Hawaii for vacation with family and is not accepting phone calls so I was unable to contact him."

"Well that is unacceptable Andrea, that's all." Miranda waved her hand in a dismissive way and looking back at the papers on her desk.

"You didn't let me finish." Andy snapped, she hated it when Miranda treated her like another clacker she could reduce to tears with only a few words. Andrea wasn't that weak girl who would cry over Miranda's glare or disappointed look. Miranda's head snapped up shocked at the tone directed at her and that she didn't mind it coming from Andrea. Randa smirked, this girl had a backbone and she was currently stroking her hand over it. "His assistant gave me the number of an associate of his who is just as effective as Patrick… he's on the line now." She finished and turned on her heel to leave but Randa had grabbed the back of her blazer pulling her back, she stumbled but Randa moved her hand to Andy's hip, steadying her.

Miranda's hand slammed on the phone receiver, her eyes on her mother's hand around her Andrea's waist, and brought it to her hear. "Miranda Priestly." Her voice was deadlier than usual.

Andy turned to Randa confused, and the warmth from the hand on her waist didn't help matters. Randa applied more pressure signaling Andrea to walk with her. Andy could faintly hear Miranda's conversation, her tone told Andy she was extremely pissed about something. Randa led her to the couch where they sat down.

"Andrea, I haven't been in this city for long and I was hoping you could show me around a bit when you get a chance." If her daughter wasn't going to make a move she would make the move for her.

"Um… well I would love to, but I never really have a free moment." Andy conveyed to her as she studied Miranda's body language. Her lips pierced, eyes looking straight ahead with a distant, distracted look giving Andy the impression whatever she was upset about had nothing to do with the person on the phone.

"Oh well I can fix that. How about you take the rest of the day off and give me a private tour of this lovely city?" Randa asked, although it sounded more as though she was telling then asking.

"Oh I couldn't do that, I have to work, Miranda needs me here."

Miranda tired to focus on the person on the phone but she caught herself straining to hear Andrea and her mothers conversation, she quickly shot off instructions to the person on the phone and hung up turning to the other two in the room.

"Don't you have work to do Andrea?"

"Yes I-," she was cut off by Randa.

"Miranda, darling, I need to borrow your assistant for the rest of the day I'm sure you won't mind…right?" Randa shot Miranda with the famous Priestly glare, daring her to say no.


End file.
